1. Field of the Invention 
The invention relates to a game, more particularly to a strategic board game. 
2. Description of the Related Art 
Conventional strategic board games, such as checkers and chess, involve two players who move their game pieces across a game board in an attempt to capture or trap the game pieces of the other player. 